usmudrfandomcom-20200213-history
USMUDR 4 - 15/11/2013
21:51:50 Gem & Ini: Gem stood in front of Yuki's door just as he did with Felix's whenever he visited at night. Only this time, he stayed quiet, solemn. His expression was blank, and he couldn't even bear to write an emotion along its fine lines. Whoever did this broke his promise by default. He swore to them.. To all four of them, they'd all make it out alive in the end. Granted everyone else was important, but... Priorities, man. Gem swallowed hard, unsure if whether to pursue this or not. He couldn't bear Inirgo to see this body, but would he himself have the gall to..? No, he had to. He had to swallow all of his lament and anger to whoever did this and he had to bring justice. Justice to Yuki, justice to Inirgo... Justice to Felix. His hands, cold as the knob he touched, slid around them without any noise. Click. 21:51:52 Gem & Ini: Yuki Mikomi, found murdered by a slit to the throat by a nib pen found lying on the ground. There are four long scratches across her neck and face from fingernails. There is a drawing detailing two boys, one holding a blue eye, the other holding a green eye with incoherent words in the background. She died at approximately ten past midnight At the beginning of the incision to the neck there is a deep hole, caused by the tip of the nib. Yuki is wearing a cape which has a lot of the blood spilled on it and there's some ripped up clippings in her pocket. 21:55:53 Gem & Ini: He shivered at the sight, frozen in place. There laid her, the one that brought a small smile to Inirgo's face, the sister of his companion. It was.. Strange, almost foreign. As monochrome as she was with her actions and words, she was still full of life. To see the dried crusted pink blood still around her neck, on her clothes, on her... Cape? ... Oh god... That was.. Gem could feel himself tear up. He had to lean against a wall for stability. No, no, that's right.. Inirgo, he... "Eh? Ini? What happened? What's the occasion?" "Huh? This? Oh, it's nothing special, really. Yuki had to borrow my cape for a bit, you know? I'll get it back the next time I see her!" "Aww, that's sweet of you. I see that you're taking after me quite well, hahaha!" "What?! Don't be like that!" The words echoed in his mind. That's right, Inirgo lent Yuki his cape for the night a while ago. He was going to get it back from her, he was going to escape with her, be /happy/ with her!! Gem bit his lip as he pounded the wall with his right fist. Godamnit, how he has failed. He fucked up big time, he felt that he was at fault. 21:56:42 Gem & Ini: He didn't know how he was going to do this. How he was going to bring himself to inspect this body, but damnit he had to find the willpower to. He was able to at least point everyone in the right direction last time before it all went straight to hell. 21:56:47 Gem & Ini: He could do it again, he has to do it again. 22:05:11 Gem & Ini: With a couple of body-shaking, rattled breaths, he heaved himself up from the slump he gotten himself into. He had to remain strong, for his brother, for his friend. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.. Gemalli neared the body, this time with a new resolve. He used the neck ruffles of his cape to cover his mouth, to prevent the stink of rot to fill his nostrils too badly. He always found himself to be the last to inspect bodies, he didn't know why. As he neared the body, he felt a crumple under his shoe. He looked down to notice that he stepped on a piece of paper. 22:06:35 Gem & Ini: He bent down, flicking his wrist to again form gloves around his hand. He picked it up and saw that it was half of a drawing, of what appeared to be a young man with.. Eyes? Well, of course men had eyes, but, this one was in his hand. It was an azure color, one that Gem thought to be familiar. 22:07:06 Gem & Ini: It felt odd, though. Usually blue was accompanied with.. "Green." He scanned the floor to see if there was another drawing. Of course the edges felt rough; This was worn in half. 22:07:30 Fan: *Fan awoke, she felt unrefreshed. She'd slept for a good couple of days, it seemed only natural. She'd been awake for days on end, under stress, it seemed instinctive to just sleep the worries away. She walked alone an empty corridor, she figured the rest of her fellow "students" were resting. However she got to a room, and she saw Gem. She walked into the room, only to be shocked by the corpse in the room.* Y-Yuki..?! *Her eyes widened, backing off some, covering her mouth her hand, she would've had a much calmer front if she'd been more fully awake, although she looked to Gem.* Gem..? W-What... 22:09:01 Gem & Ini: "?!" Gemalli didn't expect for someone to come in. He looked up to see Fan, and noticed the horror in her face. "Bea- Err.. Fan." He managed to croak out. He looked down to the drawing in his hands, then to the body. Oh. Well /shit/. "Th-This isn't what it looks like, Yuki, she- She was killed two days ago! I thought you knew?" 22:11:13 Fan: A-Ah.. Uh.. I've been sleeping for a good awhile now, sorry.. *She rubbed her eye, examining the decaying corpse, she could confirm he wasnt lying by the state of the body.* Yuki.. *She sighed, giving a small frown.* Another death, so soon.. *She kneeled beside the body.* 22:12:20 Gem & Ini: "Y-Yeah..." Gemalli gave a sigh. "Inirgo was furious.. He.." He couldn't get into it, not now. "Do you mind helping me out right quick? Can you look around if you can see where the other half of this is?" He held up the drawing that was in his hands. 22:14:43 Fan: *She was going to question him on what he was about to say about Ini, although decided not to, she looked to him.* Alright... *She got up, scanning around the room, before finding a page slightly concealed by the bodies position, she picked it up, not bothered by the friction of the cold corpse on her warm hands, she looked to the paper.* Uh.. Would this be it? 22:15:03 Chiku: Ah, I'm sorry if I'm intruding... *her voice came from the doorway, having been making her way to the room to investigate a little more. The evidence left behind unfortunately held no clues onto who this could have been, and so she had returned in the hope of something new presenting itself.* 22:15:17 Gem & Ini: "That would be the one." Gemalli walked over to obtain the second piece. 22:15:47 Gem & Ini: "Ah, Chiku." Gemalli didn't look back at the girl, but at least he acknowledged her presence. It wasn't out of spite, but more that he was preoccupied. 22:15:53 Gem & Ini: Yes, the green eye. This made sense. 22:16:29 Fan: Chiku.. *She turned her head slightly to catch a glimpse at the girl, though soon turned back to take a look at the paper.* What is it..? 22:17:11 Gem & Ini: "Green and blue. These were Yuki and Felix's eyes. Although, I don't know as to why these are two boys?" 22:17:22 Gem & Ini: "It's odd, I'll tell you that much." 22:17:39 Chiku: *she stepped into the room, nodding at the two and glancing at what they were looking at but leaving them to look over it for now. She took to looking in a different part of the room, just in case there was more evidence in the room than just the body* 22:24:31 Gem & Ini: "Welp, time to take a closer look.." 22:25:06 Gem & Ini: Glancing around, Gemalli managed to find a table that had some stable lighting. Notioning for the lawyer to come with him, he went over and placed the drawing on the flat surface. 22:25:44 Fan: *Fan walked over to Gem, watching the drawing.* Hmm..? 22:25:45 Gem & Ini: Once in better lighting, Gemalli managed to match up tear for tear. They were the right pages. 22:25:52 Gem & Ini: But... Someting was off. 22:26:12 Gem & Ini: "This drawing." His mouth flattened to a line. 22:26:15 Chiku: *she looks over at him again, frowning a little in curiosity, taking a step closer to look* 22:26:25 Chiku: What about it...? 22:26:38 Gem & Ini: "It was drawn over the page. It's on top of the original illustration, but damn if I remember from where." 22:26:55 Gem & Ini: Under the light, though the words that weren't scribbled over were vibrant, visible. 22:27:21 Gem & Ini: BACK STABBING LYING RAT DECIEVING 22:27:50 Gem & Ini: ".... WELL SHIT." 22:28:00 Gem & Ini: It hit him like a lightning bolt! 22:28:17 Gem & Ini: "This-!! This is a page from the book Inirgo and I were lent!!" 22:28:18 Chiku: *she looks at the words, her eyes widening a little* What? I don't get it? 22:28:35 Gem & Ini: "Back on the first night!" He looked to the two girls. 22:28:46 Chiku: *she looks up to gem, watching his face* what was the book? 22:28:49 Gem & Ini: "When Felix and Yuki invited us here! They let us read one of their books!" 22:29:09 Gem & Ini: "This was one of the pages, this was from the story about the brothers that decided to fuck all and live their own lives." 22:29:17 Gem & Ini: But why a page from that book, though..? 22:29:20 Fan: Hmmm, I see.. *She looks intently at the words.* Do you know why that'd be written? 22:29:56 Gem & Ini: "It was a couple of phrases from the book, when one of the people they came across was cursing them out.. Everything else is scribbled off, draw on.. You can't make out any of it. 22:30:10 Gem & Ini: "But these words were left with intention. Why would they be left uncovered?" 22:30:37 Chiku: *she massaged her forehead, trying to flatten out the frown lines appearing* I don't know... 22:31:25 Fan: Perhaps they were written to point out the culprit? Perhaps someone reached out to Yuki? 22:31:33 Chiku: Of all the words... "Backstabbing", "lying rat", "deceiving"...? 22:31:46 Gem & Ini: "... Yeah, that could be.." 22:32:03 Gem & Ini: Gemalli's eyes skittered along the page, skimming it. 22:32:08 Gem & Ini: Damnit, what could she be trying to tell him? 22:32:12 Chiku: *she looked up at Fan, nodding* does that mean she knew? 22:32:55 Chiku: I mean... *she looked over at the body* that wound looks quick... 22:33:14 Gem & Ini: He felt connected to this somehow. Yuki was trying to get to him. He knew this was connected to him, as soon as he noticed the came. She had to have had it on her... She was trying to tell him something. 22:33:33 Gem & Ini: "Backstabbed.. Back stabbing?" He looked over to the body. 22:33:40 Gem & Ini: "Maybe there was another cause of death?" 22:33:50 Gem & Ini: Granted the first time it didn't really click, but maybe this time.. 22:34:04 Gem & Ini: "Fan, hold onto these drawings with your life. I'm going to check the body. 22:34:15 Chiku: Another..? Maybe... *she approached the body* 22:34:48 Fan: *She took the drawings, folding them neatly before putting them in her pocket, approaching the body some, watching behind them.* 22:35:23 Gem & Ini: Gemalli was the first to make contact. With his other wrist flicked and covered with glove, he gently held Yuki. "Okay.. Easy now.." 22:36:06 Gem & Ini: Unhooking the cape that Ini had lent her so that it would remain on the floor, Gemalli gently lifted the small girl's body and placed her flat down on the ground, her back facing up. 22:36:16 Gem & Ini: When she made contact with the ground again, however... 22:36:23 Gem & Ini: Fft-fft-fft-fft-fft-fft. 22:36:35 Gem & Ini: Pieces of paper fell from Yuki's pocket. 22:36:53 Chiku: What are...? 22:36:57 Gem & Ini: "...?" 22:37:07 Gem & Ini: Gem looked down next to her to see the aged paper. 22:37:09 Gem & Ini: "What?" 22:37:21 Chiku: *she looked at the paper, reaching a hand out and taking one of them* 22:37:24 Gem & Ini: They... Seemed to be familar to him..? How could..? 22:37:31 Gem & Ini: After Chiku, he took some of the scraps. 22:38:46 Chiku: *She instantly froze. Weren't these...? She looked at Gem with a horrified expression* Gem... Why are these on her person? 22:39:24 Gem & Ini: Oh my god. 22:39:28 Gem & Ini: Gem looked up to Chiku. 22:39:37 Gem & Ini: "How about I ask you the same thing?" 22:39:40 Chiku: *she picked up more of the aged little clippings, looking over the familiar, horrifying words again* 22:40:22 Chiku: No, don't you /dare/, gem! I asked you to help me! *she looked back at him quickly, shaking her head* 22:40:48 Gem & Ini: "And that's what I /DID/!! I got rid of these, all of them! All of your grime and muck!!" 22:40:52 Chiku: Why does she have these? I haven't seen these since you took them away! 22:41:22 Chiku: *she threw the paper in his face, standing quickly* LIAR! 22:41:25 Fan: *She backed off some, slightly alarmed by the tones of them.* 22:41:38 Fan: P-Please..! 22:41:38 Gem & Ini: "Don't you FUCKING play games with me, Chiku!!" 22:41:42 Gem & Ini: He bolted straight up. 22:41:50 Chiku: Me? Play games!? 22:42:01 Gem & Ini: "I destroyed EVERY ONE of these!!" 22:42:10 Chiku: Then HOW are they here if you destroyed them!? 22:42:20 Gem & Ini: "How the fuck should I know?! What, did you keep one as a memento, was that it?!" 22:42:32 Gem & Ini: "Just like how you NEEDED to burn off one of them after the last trial?!" 22:42:36 Fan: *Okay now she backed off a good bit, her eyes widening, watching the two argue.* 22:42:47 Fan: P-Please..! 22:42:51 Fan: Stop.. 22:42:57 Chiku: I burned my notebook! I was stopping all of this!! 22:43:15 Gem & Ini: "What, do you think you can pin the blame on me? Is that it?!" 22:43:18 Gem & Ini: He held up the clippings. 22:43:26 Gem & Ini: "Was this in your notebook when you burned them?! ANSWER ME!" 22:43:41 Gem & Ini: "Or are you going to LIE again? Is that it, huh? You think everything is a GAME to you?" 22:43:48 Chiku: *she was mad, absolutely livid. Her hands shook* No they WERENT! 22:44:12 Chiku: *without even thinking, she slapped him swiftly across the face* 22:44:18 Gem & Ini: !!! 22:44:41 Chiku: *she stayed still a moment, angry tears clouding her vision* I trusted you 22:44:43 Fan: *She covered her mouth with her hand, violence, she really didn't like this.* 22:45:01 Gem & Ini: "... You? Trusting..?" 22:45:07 Gem & Ini: "Just like how I trusted you, right?" 22:45:10 Gem & Ini: "That kind of trust?" 22:45:21 Gem & Ini: He looked back at her, the sting in his pink cheek still lingering. 22:45:56 Gem & Ini: "Just like you you led me with lies, that I actually CHANGED you? That I was the one that influenced you to get rid of all of this- this GARBAGE?" 22:46:08 Gem & Ini: "No, you left me there to DRY, Chiku." 22:46:20 Chiku: *she frowned, trying to keep the tears back* I didn't lie!! I wanted to change! 22:46:33 Gem & Ini: "You USED me like a circus act, and after I got MY hands dirty, YOU have the GALL to tell me that this was mine?!" 22:46:47 Chiku: I-I thought you could help me! What a fool, what a goddamn fool was I! 22:46:59 Gem & Ini: "You DARE tell me this?!" 22:47:07 Gem & Ini: "No, Chiku, I was the fucking fool. We all were!!" 22:47:10 Chiku: I only asked you to help me take it all down! 22:47:14 Gem & Ini: "Fucking- TRUSTING you!" 22:47:18 Gem & Ini: "AND I DID." 22:47:18 Fan: *She froze, but stayed incase she was to hurt him again, as a witness.* 22:47:21 Gem & Ini: "I made it all disappear!!" 22:47:23 Chiku: And you made it all disappear! 22:47:34 Chiku: ... 22:47:38 Gem & Ini: "And you fucking doubt my magic, you doubt me when all in all YOU STILL HELD SECRETS?!" 22:48:37 Gem & Ini: He was trembling, mad, horrified even. 22:48:46 Gem & Ini: Without another word he took the scraps as evidence. 22:48:56 Gem & Ini: God knows he wasn't going to let ANYONE get rid of these. 22:49:02 Chiku: I didn't-! *her fight was futile, obviously, and her tears started to spill down her fsce* what are you doing? 22:49:07 Gem & Ini: Not when they spelt the truth right in front of him. 22:49:15 Gem & Ini: "I'm taking these as evidence." 22:49:18 Gem & Ini: "They were on her body." 22:49:23 Fan: *She watched, stunned.* Gem... What do they say..? 22:49:25 Gem & Ini: "They're covered in blood." 22:49:32 Gem & Ini: Ha. 22:49:34 Gem & Ini: Hahahaha. 22:49:37 Chiku: W-What!? But-! 22:49:43 Gem & Ini: "Let me SHOW YOU!" 22:49:46 Chiku: I didn't put them there! 22:49:55 Chiku: No, gem wait!! 22:50:00 Gem & Ini: With a mad dash to the table, he spilt all of the scraps onto the table. 22:50:31 Chiku: *she ran to the table, trying to move them off* 22:50:55 | Edited 22:52:09 Fan: *She walked, looking to the scraps, intently, quite nervous to be around him with his current state.* Chiku. Please. *She quickly gripped her wrist, not to hurt but for her to remain her position, not fiddling with them.* 22:51:01 Fan: Don't touch. 22:51:57 Fan: *Her grip was firm but not hurting, as she tried looking over the clippings while making sure she did not mess the clippings up.* 22:52:11 Chiku: *she froze, at her touch* please, please don't,,, 15/11/2013 23:00:42] Gem & Ini: With Chiku's hand swatted away, Gem dumped all of the clippings. 23:01:05 Gem & Ini: They were of varying colors, probably due to different dates. But Gem wasn't stupid, oh no. Gem knew exactly what laid before him. 23:01:24 Chiku: *she whimpered at the sight of them, covering her mouth* Gem, no! Please, d-don't! 23:01:28 Gem & Ini: He seperated what seemed to be the newer, lesser brown clippings. 23:01:42 Gem & Ini: "What's wrong, Chiku? If I'm wrong, then I'm wrong, there's NOTHING to be afraid of!" 23:01:48 Fan: *She shot a facial expression of dead seriousness to Chiku, before turning, reading the papers, but still gripping her wrists, so that she would not interfere.* Hmm.. What do we have here... *She looks intently to them.* 23:01:56 Gem & Ini: He started putting them together, one next to the other. 23:02:05 Gem & Ini: Until suddenly, a headline emerged. 23:02:23 Chiku: *her hands crept up, covering her face to hide the grimace* 23:03:29 Fan: *She jolted back slightly, although let go of her grip on Chiku's wrist, more interested in the papers for the time being, although giving one last look to Chiku.* Interfere, and the trial to come will not be in your favour. 23:03:34 Gem & Ini: MIKOMI TWINS: PLAGARISM? FIND THE "REFERENCES" TO POE'S WORK INSIDE! 23:03:40 Gem & Ini: "Hah.." 23:03:46 Gem & Ini: "Ha ha ha ha..." 23:03:54 Chiku: Th-This wasn't me-!! 23:03:59 Fan: I see.. So she had a little about everyone, even the Mikomi twins..? 23:04:34 Chiku: *she groaned, her arms covering her face now* 23:04:37 Fan: It says your name here. Please, you're embarrassing yourself darling. 23:04:53 Gem & Ini: "So, Chiku.." Gem looked up to the rose haired woman. 23:05:06 Gem & Ini: "Is there anything.. At all.. That you'd like to tell us?" 23:05:15 Chiku: *she looks out at him from between her arms* 23:05:25 Gem & Ini: Although the words slipped out of him as cool as could be, his tone.. Was unnerving. Dark, even. 23:05:28 Chiku: I want to know how she got these, Gem. 23:05:31 Gem & Ini: It wasn't Gemalli. 23:05:40 Gem & Ini: "So do I." 23:06:17 Chiku: *she flinched at his voice, the body not matching at all. Her arms dropped down to her sides, watching him with a frown* 23:06:39 Chiku: I haven't seen these since you took them away 23:06:44 Fan: *Fan, too, was also slightly un-nerved by his tone, although brushed it off some.* 23:06:57 Chiku: Tell me, please, tell me straight where you put them all? 23:07:16 Fan: Yes.. Where /did/ you dispose of them, Gem? 23:07:51 Gem & Ini: "I made them disappear, is all." His face was calm, truth bearing. 23:08:00 Gem & Ini: "Destroyed them, watched them burn in front of me." 23:08:06 Chiku: *her eyes were cold, unforgiving. She had trusted him, he had broken it* 23:08:11 Chiku: Truth? 23:08:26 Chiku: Whole truth, nothing but? 23:08:27 | Edited 23:08:46 Gem & Ini: "Honest to god and the ground I walk on." 23:08:35 Chiku: ... 23:08:54 Chiku: And I burned my notebook 23:09:13 Fan: Then just /why/ did you lie about having written it? 23:09:53 | Edited 23:10:12 Chiku: Because I don't remember. *she looked back at fan* when I came here, they were the only ones I knew nothing of 23:10:02 Chiku: /Still/ know nothing of... 23:12:32 Fan: Laughable, almost.. 23:12:49 Chiku: Excuse me? 23:13:30 Gem & Ini: Gem didn't believe it, no. He couldn't believe anything of what Chiku was saying. She broke him one too many times, and he wasn't going to let her get away with this. But alas, no magician should ever reveal his cards... 23:13:52 Gem & Ini: "Nothing still explains as to why THIS-" He pointed to the headline. "-Ended up with HER." He pointed straight at Yuki. 23:14:13 Gem & Ini: "If I took the time to burn every single scrap, then how the hell was this /ripped up/ in her pockets?" 23:14:35 Chiku: That's exactly what /I/ want to know. *her voice was sour as she looked over at Gem* 23:14:42 | Edited 23:15:27 Fan: You must've kept one, Chiku. Or Yuki or someone else slipped into your room somehow, and took one. Or Gem saved this one particular document while he burned the rest to a crisp. They all go from a scale to probablility. 23:15:23 Chiku: So somewhere along the line someone is lying. 23:15:35 Gem & Ini: "Seems to be that way." 23:16:23 Chiku: Is it you, Gem? 23:16:48 Gem & Ini: "Well now! So quick to jump the guns!" 23:16:57 Chiku: Remembering that this *she pulled out a new clipping* fell from you when you fainted. 23:17:09 Gem & Ini: "... What?" 23:17:15 Fan: *Her eyes widened.* 23:17:18 Fan: ... 23:17:30 Chiku: *it was somewhat tattered, but the headline was about the Mikomis also* 23:17:47 Gem & Ini: "The fuck is this?" He snatched the clipping from Chiku. 23:17:56 Gem & Ini: He shot daggars with his eyes at Chiku. 23:18:08 Gem & Ini: "what, are you trying to pin this on me, is that it?! Is that how low you'll go, Chiku?!" 23:18:19 Fan: *She looked at Chiku.* I was with you when Gem was taken to the infirmary. I did not see you with the clipping or it having fell out of his pocket, Chiku..... 23:18:29 Chiku: THE MIKOMI TWIN'S MATERIAL: STONE DEAD LIKE A BEATEN HORSE 23:18:46 Chiku: It fell from him as he fainted, I kept it to myself until I understood 23:19:05 Chiku: However, you told me to leave him alone to rest. And so I did 23:19:17 Chiku: And never had a chance to ask him about it. 23:25:30 Chiku: So, Gem. Why did this fall off you? 23:25:47 Gem & Ini: "The fuck should I know? How do we know you're not lying!?" 23:26:15 Chiku: Oh my GOD okay I fucked up, I /royally/ fucked up I get it! 23:26:39 Chiku: But is it really worth risking my life over a stupid piece of paper?! 23:26:47 Chiku: /NO/ 23:26:57 Gem & Ini: "Maybe it's worth risking your life over your secret, then? Is that it?" 23:27:24 Fan: *She listened to the two argue, again, she backed away some, being in the centre.* 23:27:33 Gem & Ini: He threw his hands in the air out of desperateness. 23:28:26 Chiku: Jesus Christ... *she held her head in her hand* there's a reason I didn't tell my secret! but I wouldn't kill! 23:29:07 Gem & Ini: Gemalli pushed his hand through his hair, frustrated by everything. 23:29:16 Gem & Ini: Godamnit, this was really infurtiating him. 23:29:59 Nobu: *She pokes her head in the door* Is my assistance needed? 23:30:25 Chiku: J-Jesus! *she jumped at Nobus sudden appearance* 23:30:25 Gem & Ini: Well, that's great. More fuel to the fire. 23:30:27 Gem & Ini: "Nobu.." 23:30:50 Fan: Oh.. Nobu. 23:30:59 Chiku: Fucking-! I thought I asked you to wear cymbals on your feet, or walk louder! 23:31:20 Nobu: Sorry about that 23:31:36 Nobu: *She walks fully into the room* Is there anything I can do here? 23:31:36 Trevor: *Trevor's head pops round behind Nobu's* What is happening now. 23:32:32 Trevor: Friends. I have news. It was not me. 23:32:40 Nobu: That's no news 23:32:43 Gem & Ini: "Wooooooow, really?" 23:32:46 Chiku: *she covered her face with her hand, sighing* Oh? Can you prove that? 23:32:47 Gem & Ini: "Good BOY, Trevor!" 23:32:53 Gem & Ini: Sarcastic applauding came from Gem. 23:33:07 Nobu: Chiku, I was with Trevor that night 23:33:14 Trevor: I also have severe internal bleeding. 23:33:25 Trevor: You fell asleep on me Nobu. 23:33:26 Chiku: You-? Why? 23:33:35 Nobu: We were reading 23:33:54 Gem & Ini: "Oh, that's probably because of what Ini did to him." 23:34:41 Trevor: We were reading about making out because Nobu sucks. 23:34:47 | Edited 23:34:57 Chiku: *she looked over at gem, frowning* what did Ini do? 23:35:12 Gem & Ini: "Oh, just gave him what for. Fucking finally, too. He deserved it.." 23:35:21 Nobu: *She looks around the scene* So, what happens to be the case here? 23:35:23 Gem & Ini: "He explained to me what happened after he stopped crying." 23:35:38 Chiku: Nothing, Nobu, 23:35:41 Gem & Ini: "Apparently fucking Fedora Fedora here decided to run his mouth about how Yuki deserved to die." 23:35:51 Chiku: He-!? 23:35:52 Gem & Ini: "And that whoever did this was a godsend." 23:35:58 Gem & Ini: "He even pinned it on Nobu!" 23:36:12 Chiku: *she snapped her head around to look at him* are you fucking SERIOUS 23:36:24 Nobu: Fedora Fedora? 23:37:20 Trevor: Yes Nobu? 23:37:35 Nobu: I...do not understand...you only have one fedora 23:37:46 Trevor: That I do. 23:38:00 Gem & Ini: "It's a joke, whatever." 23:40:30 Nobu: I /did/ however hear my name 23:40:35 Nobu: That's why I am here, of course 23:40:47 Nobu: Might I ask as to why I was brought up? 23:42:04 Gem & Ini: "Oh, just that..." Gem heaved a sigh, this mood whiplash was insane. He held onto the middle of his eyebrows as he shut his eyes, as to provide any sense of relief. 23:42:24 Gem & Ini: "We were going over as to who didn't share their secret. That would be the ultimate motive of murder at this point." 23:42:35 Gem & Ini: "And I was saying how I think you didn't reveal one? The twins didn't, either.." 23:42:40 Gem & Ini: "And Chiku as well." 23:42:58 Chiku: It was just filing down the list. 23:43:35 Nobu: Ah yes, I did not 23:46:40 Chiku: Might we ask why? 23:46:48 Gem & Ini: Gemalli remained silent. 23:49:47 Nobu: Because it is for the best that you do not know 23:50:10 Chiku: ... 23:50:13 Gem & Ini: "But that was the whole thing about! It was trust! That was Felix's intention!" 23:50:48 Chiku: Felix didn't reveal his secret 23:51:03 Chiku: Some intention if you won't follow it through 23:51:27 Gem & Ini: "He didn't have the time to, since everyone else jumped in." 23:51:37 Gem & Ini: "He was going to reveal when he had the chance.." 23:52:02 Chiku: *she sighed* it does no good to dwell on the past 23:52:04 Nobu: The reason is not that I do not trust you, it is that it would cause problems 23:52:13 Gem & Ini: "How so?" 23:52:21 Nobu: It certainly does not, mistress Chiku 23:52:24 Chiku: *she frowned* problems in what way? 23:52:47 Nobu: Just problems *She smiles* 23:52:53 Fan: *She thought for a moment, then looked at them.* Well for one it wouldn't be mutual trust. 23:53:09 Fan: I'm sure there's still going to be people who won't trust anyone around here. 23:53:43 Chiku: *creepy smile ew no, she looks away* 23:53:51 Gem & Ini: "Tch.." Fan did have a point. 23:53:58 Gem & Ini: It was just a method, after all.. 23:54:03 Chiku: Can we move onto the backstabbing clue we had? 23:55:40 Gem & Ini: Gemalli sighed. 23:55:44 Gem & Ini: "Fan, the drawings." 23:56:06 Gem & Ini: He cleared the clippings, storing them on his person for later evidence. 23:56:13 Fan: *She looked to him, giving a small nod she took them out of her pocket where she'd unfolded them, handing them to him.* 23:56:43 Chiku: *she bit her cheek, shaking her head. Those clippings... She wished she understood...* 23:57:33 Gem & Ini: As he stored the clippings away to be safe and sound, he revealed the drawings again to those around him. 00:00:40 | Edited 00:01:46 Chiku: So... *she knelt down by Yuki again, but kept her distance* are you sure it's a clue...? 00:01:49 Gem & Ini: "It has to be." 00:02:16 Gem & Ini: "This was something she put effort into. It's a message, a warning. 00:03:02 Chiku: *she reached a hand out to the girls lifeless body but stopped short, her mind screaming at her* I'm sorry, I don't think I can... Do /this/. 00:03:59 Gem & Ini: Gemalli turned to Chiku. 00:04:05 Gem & Ini: "It's alright. You don't have to." 00:04:09 Gem & Ini: "You can leave if you want." 00:05:04 Chiku: *she retracted her hand quickly, holding it to her chest, nodding at Gem.* thanks... 00:05:50 Chiku: *she stood up and took a step back* I think I'll stay, I just... I can't touch her... 00:06:25 Gem & Ini: "Fair enough." 00:06:34 Gem & Ini: His mind went back to the clue before him. 00:06:45 Gem & Ini: This, the clippings... The fact that she was done in with a pen. 00:06:53 Gem & Ini: It all pointed to Chiku. He felt sick. 00:07:05 Gem & Ini: But damned if it wasn't enough. It wasn't surefire obvious like how Raymond was. 00:07:18 Gem & Ini: Maybe Yuki kept a little tidbit for herself? Why would she keep it in her pocket? 00:10:00 Chiku: Surely... If she'd been stabbed in the back there'd be evidence of it? 00:23:44 Gem & Ini: Gem heaved a sigh. This was all placing a giant strain on him. 00:23:53 Gem & Ini: "Nobu, did you ever search here? What did you find?" 00:24:51 Nobu: I did not find anything different from what you have found